justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
I Like to Move It
(DLC) (Kids 2014 version) (Kids 2014 version) (Kids Mode) (Kids 2014 Version) |artist= l ft. (JD) (Groove Century) (JD3, JDGH/JDBO) |year= 1993 |mode= Solo |dg= |difficulty= 2 (Medium) |effort= 2 (Average) |nogm= 4 (JD3, Post-''JD3'') 1 (JDKids'’) 3 (“JDKids Remake”) 8 (The Smurfs Dance Party) |mc= / and / (''JDKids) (NOW files) |pc= (Just Dance) (JD3/''JDGH/''BO) (Remake) (Remade Pictograms) (JDKids on JDU) |gc= (Arrows) (JDKids in Main) |lc= (Remake) (JDKids in Main) |pictos= 57 (JD) 53 (JD3 and Post-''JD3'') 41 (K2014) 42 (K2014 in Main) |nowc = ILikeToMoveIt KIDSILikeToMoveIt (JDKids in Main) |audio = |perf = Main Julia Spiesserhttps://youtu.be/QX0CzE3FUes?t=13s K2014 William Simmons Background Dancers Jordyn Jones Sierra Neudeck |dlc = Main January 4, 2012 (JD3) K2014 November 29, 2016 (JDU) December 1, 2016 (NOW)|choreo = Chantal Robson (K2014)}} "I Like to Move It (Radio Mix)" by featuring is featured in , (as DLC), , , , , , and (in Kids Mode). A parody titled "We Like to Smurf It", sung by Justin Bowler, appears on . Appearance of the Dancers ''Just Dance The dancer is a woman who wears an orange shirt, orange shorts, pink knee pads, a pink belt with a white buckle, yellow earrings, and pink boots. She has pink and orange hair and is wearing yellow and pink bracelets on her arms. Iliketomoveit_coach_1_big.png|Original Iliketoseeahalfdancer.png|Remake Just Dance Kids 2014 The dancers wear animal costumes: the first is a hippo, the second is a lion and the third is a giraffe. They are based on the Madagascar movie franchise. ''The Smurfs Dance Party The dancers are Gutsy Smurf, Papa Smurf, and Clumsy Smurf. Background ''Just Dance'' There are pink and blue shapes in the background, moving diagonally. Just Dance Greatest Hits The remake adds teal lights shooting in diagonal lines. ''Just Dance Kids 2014'' The routine takes place in a savanna with a tree and some mountains on the horizon. The Smurfs Dance Party The background seems to be a desk with office supplies on it; a stand for pens, papers, etc. Gold Moves Just Dance As of , there are 4 Gold Moves in this routine, all of which are the same: All Gold Moves: Point to the sky while leaning to the left. Gold Move 4 is the final counted move of the routine. (The only thing that differentiates the Gold Moves is the pictograms.) ILTMI GM 1.png|Gold Moves 1, 2, and 3 ILTMI GM 2.png|Gold Move 4 ILTMI GM.gif|All Gold Moves in-game Remake (K2014) There is 1 Gold Move in the Kids version, although there are 3 in the remake: Gold Moves 1 and 2 (Remake): ''' Hit the air in front of you with your hands, bending your back slightly. '''Gold Move 3: Shake your arms back and forth, standing on the left. This is the only Gold Move in the original version on Kids 2014. KIDSILikeToMoveItGM1and2.png|Gold Moves 1 and 2 (Remake) KIDSILikeToMoveItGM3.png|Gold Move 3 (Remake) 1f9shf.gif|Gold Moves 1 and 2 in-game 1f9sj3.gif|Gold Move (K2014) Gold Move 3 (Remake) in-game The Smurfs Dance Party There are 8 Gold Moves in this routine, all of which are the same: All Gold Moves: Quickly lean to the left like a robot. Gold Move 8 is the final move of the routine. Smurfs-iltmi-gm.png|All Gold Moves Appearances in Mashups I Like To Move It appears in the following Mashups: *''Good Feeling'' *''(I've Had) The Time Of My Life'' Captions I Like to Move It appears in Puppet/Party Master Modes. Here are the captions attributed to her dance moves: * MC Skater * Put Your Hand Up * Sing Everybody * Skater Boogie * Skater Girl * Skater Mix Trivia Just Dance series * The pictogram for Gold Move 4 is slightly different than the pictograms for Gold Moves 1-3, even though the same move is used. **This is the first time in the series where this has happened. * The song is by Reel 2 Real (ft. The Mad Stuntman), but it is covered in the Wii version of Just Dance 3 and in the Wii versions of Just Dance: Greatest Hits/''Best Of'' by Groove Century. Reel 2 Real ft. The Mad Stuntman is credited in Greatest Hits and Best Of, but the song is still covered. ** However, the song is not covered in the Xbox 360 versions of Just Dance 3 and Just Dance: Greatest Hits. * The texture of the coach's shorts is very unstable, as the color constantly changes from orange to magenta. ** This is likely caused by lighting problems. The Smurfs Dance Party * The song title is changed to We Like To Smurf It. ** If this version is counted, this song has the most choreographies in spinoffs. Just Dance Kids 2014 * The version of the song from Just Dance Kids 2014 is one of the shortest in the whole series. The length of it is only 1:38. * The dancers and background are most likely inspired by the Madagascar film series where the song is featured. * William Simmons, the performer of the Kids version, is featured on Teens React from The Fine Bros. Coincidentally, he appears in the react video for Just Dance 2016, Just Dance 2017 and Just Dance 2018 #4. *The preview audio of the kids version on Just Dance Now starts at the beginning of the song, and it also includes some background sounds from the routine. **This is the second preview audio to start at the exact beginning of the song, preceded by I Love Rock ‘N’ Roll. *The dancer makes an appearance in the kids version of Footloose. Gallery Game Files Tex1_256x256_bf086012c8d101d8_14.png|''I Like To Move It'' Iliketomoveitsqa.png|''I Like To Move It'' (JD3/GH/BO) Iliketomoveit cover generic.png|''I Like To Move It'' (Remake) Iliketomoveit jdk14 cover generic.png|''I Like To Move It'' (Just Dance Kids 2014) Kidsiliketomoveit.jpg|''I Like to Move It'' (Just Dance Kids 2014 remake) Tex1_256x256_726c619fb8cb7d63_14.png|''We Like To Smurf It'' (The Smurfs Dance Party) kidsiliketomoveit_cover@2x.jpg|''Just Dance Now'' cover (Just Dance Kids 2014 version) File:ILiketoMoveItAvatar.png|Avatar on asdasd.png|Avatar on 2015/''2016'' Gold_I Like To Move It.png|Golden avatar Diamond_I Like To Move It.png|Diamond avatar ILikeToMoveItKidsava.png|Kids avatar on /''Now'' 200632.png|Kids golden avatar 300632.png|Kids Diamond avatar KIDSILikeToMoveItNewAva.png|Kids avatar on i like to move it pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms KIDSILikeToMoveItPictos.png|Pictograms (Kids remake) In-Game Screenshots MadagascarMenu.png|''I Like To Move It'' on the Just Dance menu kidsiliketomoveit jd2018 menu.png| version on the menu kidsiliketomoveit jd2018 load.png| version's loading screen kidsiliketomoveit jd2018 coachmenu.png| version's coach selection screen kidsiliketomoveit jd2018 kids menu.png| version on the menu (Kids Mode) Kidsiliketomoveit jd2018 kids load.png| version's loading screen (Kids Mode) kidsiliketomoveit jd2018 kids coachmenu xbox.png| version's coach selection screen (Kids Mode, Xbox One) kidsiliketomoveit jd2018 kids score.png| version's score screen (Kids Mode) iLikeToMoveItJustDancekidsGameplay.jpg|Gameplay from FootlooseRabbitILikeToMoveItAppearance.jpg|Appearance in Footloose Others ilikemoveitcoach.png|Coach extraction Videos Official Music Video File:Reel 2 Real feat. The Mad Stuntman - I Like To Move It (Official Video) Teasers Just Dance™ Gameplay "I Like to Move It" Reel 2 Real Just Dance Best Of - I Like To Move It Wii Footage UK Gameplays 'Main Series' I Like to Move It - Just Dance Just Dance 3 I Like To Move It 5 Stars I Like To Move It - Just Dance Best Of JUST DANCE GREATEST HITS - I Like to Move it(Radio Mix)(Normal4) ''Kids'' Series I Like to Move It - Just Dance Kids 2014 I Like to Move It - Just Dance 2016 I Like to Move It - Just Dance 2017 I Like to Move It - Just Dance Now I Like to Move It - Just Dance 2018 (Kids Mode) I Like to Move It - Just Dance 2018 ' ' We Like To Smurf It - The Smurfs Dance Party Extractions EXTRACT! Reel 2 Real ft. The Mad Stuntman - I Like to Move It Just Dance 1 Just Dance Now - I Like To Move It References Site Navigation es:I Like to Move It (Radio Mix)ru:I Like to Move It Category:Songs Category:1990s Category:Eurobeat Category:Songs by Groove Century Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Females Category:Exhausting Songs Category:Average Songs Category:Easy Songs Category:Medium Songs Category:Solo Males Category:DLCs Category:Songs in Just Dance Category:Songs in Just Dance 3 Category:Songs in Just Dance: Greatest Hits Category:Songs in Just Dance: Best Of Category:Songs in Just Dance Kids 2014 Category:Songs in The Smurfs Dance Party Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited Category:Just Dance 3 DLCs Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2014 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2015 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2017 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2018 Category:Julia Spiesser Category:William Simmons Category:Remixes Category:Jordyn Jones Category:Sierra Neudeck Category:Covered Category:Remade Songs Category:Kids Mode Category:Chantal Robson Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance Now